1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to distribution and recovery of recyclable/reclaimable products and in particular to packaging of recyclable/reclaimable products for efficient distribution and recovery. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to efficiently recovering recyclable/reclaimable products by distribution of new or unspent product in packaging adapted for capture of used or spent product and subsequent conveyance by commercial package service to a recycling/reclamation center.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of consumable goods or products are amenable to recycling and/or reclamation through suitable processes. An example is motor oil of the type and grade typically utilized for passenger and light transport vehicles. The American Petroleum Institute reports that 1.4 billion gallons of used motor oil is generated in the United States each year. Of this amount, the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) estimates that, annually, approximately 143 million gallons--the equivalent of 14 Exxon Valdez spills each year--ends up contaminating the environment. Other studies indicate that the amount of improperly managed used motor oil may be as high as 455 million gallons each year. One oil change, or about one gallon of used motor oil, can contaminate one million gallons of drinking water. The contaminants found in used motor oil include: hydrocarbons at approximately the level found in virgin oils, polyalphahydrocarbons at increased levels due to contamination and chemical reactions during use of the motor oil, and--perhaps most harmful--heavy metals.
Waste oil handlers lacking the desire or expertise to properly manage used motor oil are significant contributors to this problem. However much of the used motor oil contaminating the environment comes from small quantity generators such as individuals performing their own automotive maintenance (often referred to as do-it-yourself oil changers or "DIYers"), pouring the used motor oil around a fence or tree or into the nearest storm drain. Industry studies indicate that 60% of the passenger cars and light duty trucks in the United States are serviced by individual owners. Farmers and small business owners with vehicle fleets of ten or less substantially increase the amount of used motor oil which is improperly managed.
Used motor oil can be recycled almost indefinitely since it never wears out, it only gets dirty. Use of re-refined motor oil in government vehicles is presently being mandated or encouraged at both the state and federal levels. In addition to being re-refined, reclaimed may be used as burner fuels and in other applications.
A principal obstacle to encouraging recycling of used motor oils, particularly with individuals maintaining their own vehicles, is convenience in capturing the used motor oil in a container suitable for transportation and/or transmitting the used motor oil to an appropriate recycling facility. Participation by individuals is hampered by the inconvenience of capturing the used oil, pouring the used oil into a container for transportation, and transporting the used oil to the recycling center. Not knowing what to do with the captured used oil (or other product), or not willing to take the necessary steps, many individuals allow the used oil to drain directly onto the ground or into a storm drain.
Even if the consumable goods cannot be recycled or reclaimed, often the goods require special handling for proper disposal, such as medical waste and the like. In such situations, again, a principle obstacle to obtaining proper disposal of the expended goods is transportation to an appropriate disposal facility.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system for efficient distribution and recovery of recyclable/reclaimable consumable goods or goods requiring special disposal. It would further be advantageous for the method and system to be adaptable to distribution and recovery of goods which, when expended, consititute hazardous waste.